Fated Meetings
by SalemDream
Summary: Rangiku has left the soul society under direct orders to go to Hueco Mundo to see Gin one last time and confront him. What happens when the 2 exchange words? Please rate and review./New Chapters up now/ I dont own the chara's, all belong to Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

**A journey to the past**

What would have happened to her had the man not come along the road and had seen the girl lying helplessly alongside the road? A mess of tangled hair and limbs that had made up the mass of the woman? The almost lifeless and dull eyes that showed someone on the brink of lifelessness and death. Pale colored optics that had dulled into almost nothing. But that is not what happened. And along came the fox, smiling and dangerous, trotting along to pick up his prey, a poor bunny who say dying because she knew not of what she could do to change any of it. Blindly trusting the fox, like the foolish, and coming to trust it wholeheartedly, only to be put up as a offering, to be used and cut, making sure that she would be far far to broken to pick up the pieces. Making it so much easier for them, so that they could deny her all the simple pleasures of life that she had come to expect.

**A bit forward before the present**

A look of shock and the sounds of a battle that had been already lost long before it ever began. But all this had come yet a moment to late for them to realize. Realize through memories that flowed through them, that this is what was going to happen all along. Because the power within them was much to strong from the beginning. Getting rid of all they knew, and all who knew, without anyone else figuring what was to happen. They were all pawns here, all but expendable pieces to play with and break in the name of winning the absolute goal. There was always more to get, all you had to do was plan it the right way. Ally with the strong, ally with the greatest force and you would assure your victory. You would assure that there was nothing you could lose and that everything would be all right. She cursed herself for not knowing the truth. And for him not being able to utter even a syllable of it to her, before he took his leave from her.

Yet even with all this, she couldn't stop the last final sound. The one of something shattering, of all you ever knowing, coming from the depths to strangle the last bit of hope you had from your body, letting it flow down into nothingness so that the earth can absorb it. Like slashing a vein and letting your life force snake down your arm, slowly erasing your very existence with each bit dropping. And what was it he said to her. That sorry was too late. Too late to keep it all from happening. Would she have given up it all from the start had he clued her in? How could she answer the one question that haunted her from the moment it even entered her thoughts. Now all she could think, was there was no way that he had even the thought to betray her. There was no way, because even though the one she knew was mysterious and did things for reasons beyond her comprehension, there was no way that this is what he had done to her.

**The pain within the moment**

Breaths that seem to be labored forced its way through her lungs, ripping from her throat so that she could continue to be conscious. How much had it taken to defeat this thing? It had been sheer luck she thought. There was no way that this thing had been beaten so easily by her. But there was something more upon her mind, coursing through her as her muscles continued to scream obscenities at her for even contemplating such a feat.

_Why?_

Why had she come to the one place that could possibly kill her? She knew it wouldn't be long before someone would come. If she was lucky it would be an Espada or perhaps the object of what she was looking for. If she was less lucky it would be Aizen himself. Straightening herself up, she called Haineko back into its sealed form, placing it with the sheath that was its home on her back. Taking a deep breath she forced one foot in front of the other. The darkness of her ebony Haori stood out in stark contrast to the desert that made up Hueco Mundo. Her eyes barely making out the target in which she was looking. The palace in which the self proclaimed God and his expendable pawns resided. There was to be no turning back now. No matter what happened, with each step deeper into the lion's den, she knew she came closer to meeting the fate she had come to terms with before even contemplating this feat. But the question on her mind still sat. Would it all be worth it in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

**Contemplating the moment**

He wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was the eerie silence, or the vast distance of sand and dead trees, or maybe it was the wandering hollows that aimlessly searched for god knows what. Whatever it was exactly, this place did not prove to give much entertainment for the fox-faced captain-ex captain. In any case, his presence there was not for play, but for Aizen's main goal, his goal in which became everyone's goal in a way. After all they each had something to gain from this plan of his but the only way they would truly achieve it is if Aizen succeeded. While he was confident in the brown haired male, his thoughts would stray to think of what would happen if this plan went to hell. What would become of him, the arrancar, Aizen? His thoughts then faded to the top shinigami himself; with his booming voice and intimidating demeanor calling for a swift execution of the traitors, no mercy, no forgiveness. Just then in a morbid kind of way that thought brought an amused smile to his face.

But moving past such depressing thoughts, the silver haired male found himself wandering the large structure that was Las Noches. He would be indefinitely lying if he said this place was lively, it was just another dull thing that stood in this wasteland of sand. Even so, he had to find some way to occupy himself seeing as there was nothing too important for him to do, or so he assumed.

**Notice a familiar**

His strides remained steady and his arms swayed slightly by his side as he left the innards of Las Noches and now stood at very top of one of its many pillars. He looked out-as if there was anything there to look out- into distance for a moment. The slight humid breeze passed through his body-but what was this? A strikingly familiar presence was carried onto the breeze and hit him without any possible warning. He looked back for a second as if there was someone there just as shocked as he was. Really, he was awaiting the uproar that he assumed would occur when a shinigami was sensed. His head slowly turned back into the distance, he would pay his old friend a visit. Though something inside pulled at him, inching him away from the thought of showing his presence to his familiar. Why? That was a question that he could not entertain at the moment.

**First meetings are always cruel**

In a matter of minutes the large palace was just a distant image behind him. His footprints left their marks on the hot sand as he approached the blurry vision of the woman that visually drew closer. Just a few feet away from the voluptuous shinigmai he halted his steps and allowed her to recognize that it was him standing before her. "My my, what do we have here." he said as his smile advanced to a grin. Just being in her presence brought upon many memories, not only of their saddening childhood but far after that as well. In all honesty, he did not think that they would face each other like this again. After all he was a traitor. "How lovely of you to decide to come visit me Rangiku." he said teasingly as if nothing had changed between them. He knew better of than that though, they were enemies now, on opposite sides of the chess board. But who would be first to make a move?


	3. Chapter 3

**Realizing in the moment**

It was her thoughts of what was that had plauged her mind, swaying her thinking so that she thought, the man she once knew, was still here. Just buried deep withing, past all knowing and thinking, beggining to be let out, wanting to be set free. This was what a part of her thought, what a part of her wished for. But the other part, the one that was rational, that took over her daily thoughts, screamed at her to realize that he HAD in fact done this, that the man she knew was all but nonexistance. Another forged by Aizen taking his place away from it all, so that this new one, could go on and strike against his once home, his once comrads without remorse.

Her mind was screaming at her now. To turn around and to leave, to go back to the saftey of her home, to a place where it was fine to be, where friends would not betray each other so easily, that she was in a predators place now, and she was the prey. Her body screaming obcenties at her for even contemplating the thought that she could get him back. That she could change his mind in his thinkings, that he would want to come back with her at all. But she knew it was not so.

It was his presence that hit her before all else. The familiar flow of his Reitsu, that made her nostalgic once more. That made her yearn for the times when they were to young to realize anything. That betrayl was just a far off fantasy, and that they would never leve the comfort of one another. But this was all past, and when she saw the familiar figure, the features making its way closer to her before stopping, that slammed her to a halt and made her face a reality that was long past the point of realizing once her mind had been made up to do this.

Her body called its self to a halt, not far enough so that his words, his voice couldn't reach her, but not close enough that striking her down would be so easy. His voice floating to her ears, and making her stomach clench in a painful way. Such familairty, like none of this had ever happened. And she had wished it so, that someday, had she made it out of here, she would not have to fight him. Clash blade in the hopes that he would fall to never rise again. Her throat clenched, making it impossible to breathe, but so easy to wish to cry. To let the tears fall one by one on the sand, soaking them up into nonexistance. Just like she felt herself to be.

"How nice? This visit isnt nice. Its a vain hope that when the next time i see you, i can steel my heart to kill you."

Her voice was strong and hard, everything her expression was not. Reading vunerable and racked at sadness, holding back all she really wanted to say. But she couldn't, they were enemies. Each holding diffrent goals, no more friends, no love could be held here. But she couldn't stop herself it seemed at times. What a painful and bane existance she had. Biting her lip until she felt a warm trickle of crimson line and fall down her lip, staining the sand red for a bit, before slowly fading away. She couldn't say all she wanted to. Not yet, it wasnt the time for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**When you realize it**

It was odd standing before her like this, having these silent emotions arise by simply standing in her presence. But he would not allow those feelings to show, like all the many other times he would stand there with the unreadable smile on his face and that calming look upon his expression. Though behind his calming expression he wondered if a battle would soon go underway, in all honesty he would have hoped that it would not come to that. After all it was her, it wasn't anyone else, it was Rangiku, the only one he even showed a remote sign of care for. Even so it came to a thought, if Aizen-sama requested that he killed the woman before him, would he be able to do so? Even he couldn't bring himself to answer that question.

Her words returned him to the situation at hand, her response did not falter the grin that was placed on his face. He inspected her troubled demeanor, though her voice was cold and attempted to have a tone that was unreadable, even so that lovely face was obviously troubled. He hated to see her troubled in anyway, back then he would have tried to bring a smile to her face. However now it was him who was causing her ailment. He was in a bit of an awe that he found himself thinking of what to do. If it were any other shinigami this stalling would not have occurred, he would have without hesitation tried to slay his enemy. But what was he to do now? He was far too deep down this dark path to turn back, even for her.

"Rangiku." her name fell from his lips as he took a few steps forward. His swinging hand at his side tensed, conflicted in the decision of whether to draw his weapon or not. "Don't look so sad." he said with that ominous grin as in one step he disappeared from where he stood leaving nothing but a faint trace of his presence. He re-appeared a few feet behind her. "I thought you would be happy to see me~" he teased as he took one or two steps towards her. "but I see your not." he continued, slipping his hands within his large sleeves and allowed a fake hurt tone to cover his voice. The wind picked up slightly just then, carrying to him her familiar fragrance. He inhaled it deep and allowed it to bring back even more memories of her. He had to snap out of that daze, she was clouding his judgement, he would be a bit of ashamed if Aizen-sama was viewing this encounter. Though he wouldn't doubt that the brunette leader was watching.

"Now tell me, why have you come here alone? Or is it that your comrades been killed off already, how sad." Gin said with a chuckle. He was highly curious as to why she was standing before him in this hellish place alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**When we become the broken**

She was silently cursing herself. She knew her expression was readable to him. It had always been. Perhaps it was always the deceiver who could see through the deceiving that others themselves created to make a world where the hurt couldn't reach them. Where sadness and pain didn't exist. A fantasy world that was so appealing to go to and stay in, and simply never leave from. A world she wished she could go back into to. One she would never emerge from. Because she thought that this fate, what had happened was like death. The death she should have suffered laying there in the path, before he came along to save her

She tensed as he dissapeared from her sight. But she couldn't bring herself to turn around to see that face again. Wasn't that the reason she came here in the first place. To confront him. To hear his voice, see his smiling face, and let it comfort her for just a bit longer, before the fate she knew was to happen came? She had to bite her lip harder than she had before, reopening the wound that she had already created. Focus on this, and not everything else. Because that would surely be a end to her. A end to all that was her, all that hadn't been broken just yet.

"I dont look sad, and your right. Im not happy to see you. I'd never be happy to see you now. Dont play with me."

Her tone had a hint of begging in it. But for what? To leave this place and return with her? To not play with her like she was everyone else. To just be the man she knew all those years ago, the one she had grown up with, who saved her, who helped her, who guided her life. Who became the center of her world. All that, yet none of it at the same time. She was conflicted, her hand gripping the hilt of Haineko as she turned on the soles of her feet, bracing herself to see him once more. Looking on with a placid face, only a hint of the pain she felt even vaguely visible.

"I wouldn't allow my comrades to come to a place like this with me. I wouldn't want them to die for something as foolish as my feelings which cant make up their mind it seems. But make no mistake. I feel so much better about everything, now that your gone from me forever"

Her voice seemed iron clad, as cold and calm as it was before. Only the slight tremble of her lip, that she didn't notice could tip her off that she was lying. That she was biting back everything she really wanted to say. Pale blue-grey optics were hard as they stared at the male figure in front of her. They only asked one question, and it was clear as she continued to stare down at him. The digits of her appendage had a hold of the hilt of Haineko in a breaking grip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Can you realize the want?**

A slender eyebrow raised as he continued to face her back, he could see her hesitating to turn to face him. He did not blame her too much for it, he knew this encounter was troubling for her, as it was for him, but they both knew that he would be the one not to show it. Even as enemies some part of her had to know that she would still be the only one that he would truly care for. No one else could take her place, it was impossible. His lips twitched a bit, the tone in her voice threatened to cause that heartless smile to fall from his face. A tone that he would have done anything to avoid, to her, he had not only betrayed the soul society that he vowed to give his all to but he had betrayed her even more. Betraying the soul society was one act that he would not regret, that part of his decision was the easiest. Facing her with his traitorous face was far more complicated. But in the end he still chose his path.

Slitted eyes caught the movement of her hand which went to grip the hilt of her zanpakuto, their gazes met just seconds later when she turned to face him. She was just an arm reach away, the strange urge to embrace her was there, but he fought it with everything in him. Things were not the same, he was her enemy and vise versa, oddly enough he had to continuously remind himself of that fact.

His ears perked when she spoke once again. Her explanation stuck to him for a moment, he looked up into the darkened sky of hueco mundo in a thoughtful manner. "Better hm?" he recited before he turned his attention to her once again. "If that were true.." he said as he stepped even closer diminishing the distance that they had between them. "What is that pained look on your face?" he said as he pointed to her with a dainty finger. She was holding something back, whatever she wanted to say, he could see it in her face, in her eyes, in her body language. Did she want to yell, cry, scream, shove her sword through his throat? He knew that she was harboring anger or sadness, he had betrayed her, so why would she not hold such feelings?

Gin then looked at her hand in which seemingly gripped her weapon in a painful manner. "What is it Rangiku? What is it that you want to say." he said with that smile on his face and he took another step forward. "Or are you planning to thrust your weapon into me and end your apparent suffering?" in a way he wanted to instigate her anger, maybe he wanted her to truly despise him. If it would make it easier for her then he would accept that. He just couldn't look at that saddened expression on her face any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**If only you could really do it...**

If only she knew all of what was going on in his mind. She wanted to believe that the one she knew was still there. Somewhere deep inside, that she was still who he cared about. But she had no way of knowing. She was so afraid of being hurt and left again. And she silently wished more often then not that he would have let her die. But now, looking at him here smiling, and asking if it would be better if she killed him, she didn't know what to think. Her mind had become more of a mess than when he left her. Going to more than one what if question that had plagued her mind since this whole thing happened. She had wished that he would have told her about this plan of his, had told her what he was going to do.

But he hadn't, and that was what had led her here in the first place. The unanswered questions. The pain that he saw so very clearly on her face now. She had to let go of her sword, she had gripped it so hard that cut into her skin, reddened it with her blood. Seems so much of hers was spilling now by her own hands. How could he even ask her such a thing. Was he taunting her as well now? He was much more cruel to her since the last time she saw him. And it answered her unspoken question. Well at least in her mind it did.

"How could you ask me that? That if killing you would make my suffering go away? You want me to tell you what is on mind? Really truly?"

She said, letting her pent up pain creep slowly into her voice, as slowly as a smile would if she was amused these days. Should she tell him? Would it change anything that had happened? No. No it wouldn't. But it would go a long way to make her feel better about all of this. With a trembling lip she moved forward even closer. Closing the almost none existant distance between them even further.

With trembling hands she gripped the coat that was on his body, twisting the fabric slightly in her hands. Pulling him down so that she could look to him on equal level, so that he didn't tower over her. Her bottom lip still quivering as she struggled for the words. She didn't know how to go about it. She never knew when it came to him anymore.

"Why did you leave me. Why are you asking me all these painful questions. What would put me out of my pain right now? If i never saw your face again. But do you think i could honestly kill you here? Even if I wanted to you wouldn't let me. So the simple explanation would be for you to kill me. But can you do it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**All to buy time**

A slight surprise glassed over his expression just then. Part of him did not expect that she would weaken into her emotions but another part of him saw it coming. The pain and frustration crept into her voice before, he could hear it clearly. He had been with her too long, experienced far too many unsightly things with the woman before him not to know how to read her emotions. It was something he did not have to do, he did not have to give way to how she was feeling but he couldn't help himself but to do so. He stood his ground nonetheless when she bridged the very little space between them. So close that he could feel the heat arising from her body, despite the situation it felt nice to have her this close.

He felt every tremble that her fingers experienced when she gripped tightly to his attire. Pulling him down to her level he watched the scene before him, it tugged at him in a painful manner to see that expression on her face, that look in her eyes. Dare he say, it made him feel guilty.

Ichimaru stayed silent after the words that were told to him, his head turned away a bit. Selfishly he did not want to answer those questions, he did not want to admit that he was purposely hurting her to keep her emotions as well as his own, at bay. But she was right, it would be simple to just kill her..although "Its not as simple as that." he said finishing his thought out loud, if it was any other yes he could do it in a heartbeat but it wasn't any other. This was a mistake, he realized then, he was allowing his emotions to blind his sense of duty. "Killing you wouldn't solve anything." he finally said in a thoughtful manner as he turned to face her again. The smile on his face had diminished during this saddening conversation but it slowly began to creep its way back into place. "Come now Rangiku, you know that I can't kill you." the silver haired male stated. She had to know that, and maybe that is why she had the upper hand..at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Begging to be let free**

Her ears processed the words, but at that moment it seemed the her body was rejecting them whole heartedly. She didn't want to accept that he could say that. She was trying to keep him from hurting her, but she was purposely putting her own self in that position, and what for? Even she didn't have the answer. All her body wanted to do was break down, and let the tears flow freely down her face and hit the sand, only to be absorbed. To be comforted by the cruel man that stood in front of her, thtr was still, undoubtedly the center of her world. No matter if she tried to deny that simple fact to even herself. She had succeeded in surprising him, in wiping the grin from his face. And a sudden pang in her chest made her feel bad for it. But the rest of her felt smug, that he was feeling a bit bad, she wanted him to feel like her. Feel all her heart, if she could channel it from her to him, she would in a heartbeat. Because it was to much for even her to bear

He was slowly returning to his normal, once again hiding his emotions from her. She was used to not being let in. To be in the dark. Another painful pang went through her chest, and trembles racked her body, letting go she stepped back, and sank to her knees in the sand there. Her ginger hair spilling over her shoulders, and providing a curtain to keep her from seeing him as she looked down. Why did this keep happening. Why was she the one who seemed so lost, stumbling around in the dark, and proving how weak she really was while he stood basking in the light. So far, that no matter how she reached, she could not get to him. To her, he was like the moon, unreachable accept to a very few. One of which she was not.

"Don't say it wont solve anything. It would solve so many things. Your just selfish. You dont want to kill me do you?"

Her voice was low, and light. As if it were a friendly conversation. But the saddening emotion in her tone was anything but. She wanted to desperately grip onto him, and to not let him go. Not let him leave her sight, but even though she wanted to. She could not. The right decision would be to draw her blade and fight with the male, though she knew it would get her nowhere. Lifting her head up, she locked onto his hues in a desperate manner. Its like her need to drink him in, everything about him, was much stronger than before.

"Why wont you kill me. Aren't i a easy target, begging for it? Or is it your taking amusement in all of this, the pain you know your causing me. Is that it?"


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes watched as she sunk into the sad that laid beneath her. He thought of her words carefully, she was right however, out of his own selfishness he did not want to kill her. But even though he didn't want to, it did not mean he wanted someone else to take up that responsibility either. In a twisted way it was set in his mind that if anything, he was the only one who was allowed to end her life. No one else.

Ichimaru remained silent for a moment before he leaned down and took her hands into his raising her up from her kneeled position. "Why are you trying to rush your death?" he asked her with his large grin as he released one of her hands but kept hold of the other. He purposely avoided her question, he did not want to admit to himself or her for that matter that he was purposely trying to diminish whatever was left of the caring feelings she had for him. "If you want me to end your life so badly know that I will do so in a matter of time." he teased as he led her towards the large domain that was las noches. The reason for this being that he was sensing that roaming hollows were beginning to become rather interested in the visiting soul reaper. While they may be weak, easy to kill hollows, when it came to numbers they quickly became a nuisance.

"Rangiku, you aren't my enemy." he said as he he gave her hand a small squeeze. He had no intention of killing her, despite his last statement. He wanted to tell her that he did not want to hurt her the way he did but found it difficult to say it, part of him was too prideful to actually speak that he cared for her deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

She felt the softness of his skin as his appendage grabbed her own, and pulled her so that she was standing yet again. Why was she trying to get him to kill her? Was death so appealing that she wanted the relief of all that had ailed her. No, that wasn't it. Because the very thought of having to face him, the memories that she could never get back, and the betrayl that stabbed her continuously, probing at her thoughts with what if questions that were almost as painful as watching him leave a second time, the very thought that she had to exist without all she knew, was to painful for her to contemplate. And wasn't that so obvious to the man standing before her? It must have been, surely.

No protest could be heard from her lips as he lead her in the direction of Las Noches, even though she thought about what lay there, the arrancar, the foot soldiers, the Espada, Tousen or even Aizen himself, she wasn't grateful because she more than felt the hollows that were roaming and taking a interest in her. She was to busy replaying the words in her head that he had said. That he would kill her in due time, but that she wasn't her enemy. Was she just some poor wandering soul? Some vagabond that was on a one sided relationship or worship? What were these feelings here? Some part of her longed to be his enemy, almost as much as the part of her was grateful because he had indeed not killer her when she asked.

The small squeeze of her hand brought her back to the present, no ever condescending thoughts had taken her here. And one burning question bubbled in her throat and past her lips before she could even think to stop it

"If I am not your enemy what am I? Am i hopeless in your eyes, or perhaps you take pride in the work you've made, so helpless she could not bare to live without you with her"

The pain was still evident, and it wasnt like she could say anything, the last part was soley for her, because she knew without a doubt how much she wished to forget him, but he had made it so it was painful to live without him there, was this done on purpose?


	12. Chapter 12

The silver haired male remained quiet. He enjoyed the softness of her hand, even went as bold as to stroke his finger against her palm. He felt a sort of warmness in holding her hand, it reminded him when they were once kids, when he felt that his main purpose was protecting her. A small part of him still felt that way but she was much different now from the child Rangiku, he knew that she had grown stronger, she always had that inner strongness about her, he could see it from the first time that they had met. How he remembered that small girl near death, staring at him with eyes that obtained diminishing hope. And yet there was that glint of power in her that caught his interest. When he recalled those memories he sort of wished that he could go back to those times, when it was just him and her. In an odd way things seemed simpler back then.

So deep within his thoughts, he had almost forgotten where he was going. They had entered within the innards of las noches going up a spiral stair case to the very top of the palace. There was always that eerie silence about this place, he honestly had a dislike for it. This place did not prove to do much for his amusement, luckily for him he did a good job of entertaining himself with his lovely subordinates.

He stopped for a moment as the first ray of light hit them. He led her to the roof top, the very top where all could be seen. He stopped at the edge of the roof and released her hand before sitting down. He looked up a her and patted the spot beside him with a pleasant smile. **"Sit.**" he said simply and awaited for her to do so before he recalled the question she had asked him much earlier. What was she to him? That was a good question indeed, one he felt he could answer but the words did not form in his mind like he would have wanted. He turned to her just then, though the smile was on his face he was deep in thought. **"You are.."** he started as he turned back to the desert wasteland before them. **"You are simply you, Rangiku, helpless or strong, on the side of the soul reapers or not, you are Rangiku and you are mine."** there was a possessiveness in his voice just then, his words, if she understood or not, were true.


	13. Chapter 13

In a odd way she felt so comforted by his nearness, his presense there with her. But she knew that she shouldnt. And as much as she protested and chasitsed herself for liking being around her long time friend, she couldn't dislike it. She felt his fingers on her palm. It was as if he was exploring something completely foreign to him. Like it had been several hundred years since they had seen each other, and not only for a while. What a foreign and scary concept to looked around to where he was taking her, deep within, then up a spiral staircase to a tower that while they were on top, they could see everything there. The wasteland was not much for the eyes, but in a odd way to her it was breathtaking. Her eyes slid to him as she did what he bid her, crossing her legs as she sunk down in a sitting position right next to him, a bit surprised at the tone and the words that came from his is what she heard there, and that no matter what she was she was still infact his. How odd to her. How could that be? He had left her, left there long time bond to follow what she thought a pathetic excuse for a man. Her eyes were cast downward as she spoke to him"How selfish of you, to consider me still yours."Her tone was soft, but she knew it was true. She was his, and even if she wanted to escape it, she couldn't. It was set that way so many years ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichimaru allowed a chuckle to escape those smiling lips of his. **"You should know by now that I'm a selfish person."** while he spoke in a joking tone, there was truth in those words. He turned to her once again. **"Am I still yours Rangiku or have you abandoned me?"** he asked her though it was a bit of a rhetorical question, if she had abandoned him then she wouldn't have come here. She wouldn't have displayed her emotions to him. But she did always find a way to surprise him, during her little visit here, he still could not help but to feel a bit on guard. Was her true intention to speak to him? Or rather behind those beautifully deep eyes she contemplated a way to end his life.

While he kept his gaze on her he leaned in closer closing the space that was between them. He looked into her eyes as if he was trying to read her thoughts. **"My, it would be so handy to be able to read minds right about now."** he said half teasing as he kept his intense look on her for a moment before he moved away once again.

He thought about his previous paranoia of what she was contemplating in her head. If it did come down to it, he would want his life to end by her hands. It only seemed appropriate that it would be her. However, he would not be able to die until Aizen's plan was fully completed. His eyes glanced to her form for a second, he recalled back to when his traitorous ways were exposed and she had her blade pressed against the flesh of his neck. He wondered if that would be how she would slay him, thought he would rather it be a bit more romantic or something. She confessing his love to him and voicing that she would follow him even in death. Something like that. The thought was a bit ridiculous, it even caused a tickle to arise in his throat, he brought his large sleeve to his mouth to mask the laughter that wanted to escape. Truthfully, he knew that his death would be slow and painful, torturous probably, a perfect way for the traitorous fox to die.


	15. Chapter 15

She frowned and her eyes looked back up. He had a point, she knew more than anything how selfish he was, but that was part of the reason he had appeal to her, even though she knew of his decietful nature, she could never really bring herself to hate him fully like she needed to. She was taken aback by his asking if he was still hers. But she honestly didnt know how to answer, even if she really didnt have to. She knew it was rhetorical, she had the biting urge to lie with all her might and tell him that he wasnt.

"You've never been mine, and i dont think its going to change now. After all selfish people only think of what they want, nothing, and no one else. And that is you to the T."

She blinked a bit as he leaned in closer, her eyes narrowing and becoming closed off to him, she let his words invade the air around her and sink in before she retorted in a heated way "Even if you could it wouldn't change anything, you'd only know what you know now!"

She turned her head once more to the side, away from his face so that she could clear her head, he was clouding her judgement now, stopping her from what she knew needed to happen. She needed to kill him, but she also knew that it was hard for her. Her hands laid in her lap, clasping together tightly, nails biting into the skin from her indesicion. She knew what she needed to do, draw her blade swiftly and clear from its sheath and peirce the man sitting next to him, ending his life, but he wouldnt just sit there and let it happen, so even if she had managed to draw her sword before he got it away from her, she would have to fight, and as much as she wanted to, and at the same time didnt want to, she wouldn't win unless he willingly gave her his life. And such a bleak way it would end, but wasnt this everyones end, death? By your own hands or anothers. She didnt know what she would do if he was to die by her hands, or by anothers, conflicting thoughts she had, brought up by years of knowing the man that was her enemy, who sat next to her now. 


	16. Chapter 16

If he said that her comment did bother him a bit he would be lieing. Although she did have a point, selfish people were only about themselves and their own goals and desires. He was selfish indeed but there was that part of him with some unselfish intention. But if he did not belong to her, why did she have such a strong hold on his soul? If only she knew, what was happening behind his grin and slitted eyes.

Gin sighed and got up dusting himself for a moment before he relocated himself behind his beautiful companion. Taller than she, he could see over her head as his slender arms wrapped around her figure as he drew his knees up, almost locking her between his legs. **"Don't be so angry with me Rangiku."** he said as he placed his chin gently on top of her head his already hidden eyes covered by his hair that lowered onto his face. He could feel her body tense within his embrace, and he could feel the frustration and anger that arised from her, even so he was in a rather thoughtful mood, he could even say relaxed. While he always looked without worry there was hardly a moment that passed by where he could feel at ease. Despite that he was with the enemy, and the enemy is among his territory, he felt that there was no worry.

**"I've always considered myself yours."** he said as he moved his head to the side in order to catch a glimpse of her reaction. "**No one can make me feel as ease as you do, or stir so much emotion in me."** he continued then allowed a small sigh to slip from his lips. **"You cause me so much emotional confusion my dear."** he said teasingly, although maybe he wasn't teasing, he could say that the statement was indeed true 


	17. Chapter 17

He could feel her tense further against him. But he wondered if it was due to her feeling uncomfortable in this state with him draped on her or if it was because she did not want to trust herself to him. But why would she anyway? There was this hidden love and hate that sat so steadily between them. Of course this was due to his act of betrayal to the soul society so her distant behavior to him was expected. However, in part of selfishness he used the fact that she cared for him against her. He brought her close to him, opened himself up a little, pulled her close to his body, so she could weaken her defenses. Though he knew better to think that she would give herself up so easily. No that wasn't the Rangiku he knew, she was a tough one. The walls that were built around her would not come down by the likes of him.

He sort of smirked at her words. **"You would like to believe or is it that you don't want to?"** he asked her as he relocated his head to her shoulder. He had this odd fascination to be physically close to her. Like she was a magnet and his body latched on to her without any sort of hesitation. Unable to resist the pull that she had on him.

**"I wonder what I am in your eyes."** he inquired as he loosened his hold on her. When it came down to it, he could have simply took her and left. Left his position beside Aizen-sama, took her away from her duties as a soul reaper. Push everything back so it was just him and her again, make things simply, take the easy way out. although he knew that it would not be even remotely as simple as he was making it sound. **"Am now just that ache in your heart?"** he asked, though that sadistic smile spread across his face as he spoke in a low tone near her ear. 


	18. Chapter 18

How hard it was to keep herself from relaxing in the familar hold of her enemy. To just give over all her worries to no one in particualr just long enough so that she could sit here, with him draped around her like there was nothing in the world that could stop her, or make her feel bad. like the days when they were younger had once again come up. She wanted so desperately to give into that. But she couldn't. She was to strong. To hard, and the walls seemed to be and stay unbroken. Not even around hr comrades, who's pity filled glances followed her as she walked down the halls of the Sereitei. Even as she laughed and continued on in her normal routine, they stayed.  
"I would like to believe it" She said to him more sure of her words then anything else. She did with her whole being want to believe it. but she knew better, to long spent with him, to long had been spent with him gone, his back to her. Oh she knew what he was really about, and that is why she couldnt.

"But I can't And you know it"

She had began to relax within his hold, feeling his head on her shoulder, but it wasnt until she felt herself tense at his words that she realized she had been giving over. What was he? He had a plce in her heart, but it always hurt. And when he left once again, it seemed to put a hole there. And seeing him again only tore it wider, broke her further. What could she say? And how could she even go about saying it in the first place? She took a breath, moving forward unconciously, away from him. Placing her hands, folded across her knees which she had brought up nearly to her chest.

"That is something, I had never been able to figure out. You hold a place here, you know it. You exploit it" turning her body slightly she placed her hand on his chest, where his heart would be.  
"Im not sure where I am in here. You know where you are in my heart, you've always known, dont act fake around me. It doesnt become you" 


	19. Chapter 19

Her answer was sure and solid. No hesitation there. And by that point he couldn't convince himself that she was lieing to him, because there was nothing in her voice or tone that brought him to that conclusion. In any case, he wouldn't speak this but he would have liked to hear that he was hers. Just knowing that, being sure of that, would have been like the light in the midsts of darkness that he had delved himself so deep into. But it was far to late for that, maybe at that point he was far too gone, so gone that even she couldn't reach out to yank him back.

Even though he had loosened his hold on her, his attention was brought back to her moving away from him further. The distance between them growing once again. But it wasn't just their bodies that were growing farther apart from one another it was their connection to each other that was wearing thin as well. But no matter how far that bond between them stretched it could never be broken, not even by death.

Once her words left her lips he couldn't help but to release a small laugh. "I should know better, you truly know me too well, I guess I can't help myself to further push your buttons." he said as a response before he placed a hand over hers, her hand was so warm and yet his was cold. He himself was just cold. He inhaled deep for a second. "I believe you are that small ping of light thats surrounded by all the darkness, in here." he said as he pressed her hand further within his chest. Did he even have a heart anymore? No, that thing withered away long ago. He wondered if she was checking to see if he even had one. "You are the last remnants of my heart I would say, if I even had one to begin with." he said with an amused chuckle. What would he have use for a heart anyway?


	20. Chapter 20

For a moment she just stared at him. Just watched him with the grin on his face, and the single thought went through her mind, as fleeting as time itself was, weaving a way through her, then dissapearing into the mist so much sooner then it should have. 'What is going on behind the facade he so readily and keep up?' She herself was confused about what was going through her own mind. How simple it would be just to give herself over to what she wanted for just even a moment, to be comforted and assured. But as long ago as it was, the pain and the hurt she felt, that was so often then not, directed at herself dictated that she would, and should not do this so. But the tiny voice just urged her..what could it hurt that had not already been broken?

A hand had slipped over her own, and she had to keep herself from shivering at the coolness of it. It was such a change from the warm skin she had touched before, and she looked from the hand she had pressed against him to the face of the grinning male, feeling her own hand being pressed even further, letting his words weave through her conscious, causing her to ask herself more questions, spiraling back downward into her own world.

"Gin Ichimaru has always had a heart" she stated, more sure of her words then anything, it was true. He had, at least to her, but something went awry to change it all. Looking on at him, in any other circumstance, pity would have filled her features, and she would have said some kind of words, that would contradict anything that she had said before, but this wasn't the time, nor the person to do such a thing, to do it, to her, would seem more of an act of betrayal, and she was determined to keep from spiraling down a path that he had taken so readily, without her knowledge of why. "It just turned colder and darker, and stopped beating as time went on. But it's there, you just have to figure out how to get it started again"


	21. Chapter 21

Her unexpected words hit him hard. It took him a moment to clear the shock that came over his demeanor, as she had done before, she had managed to temporarily wipe that grin from his face. She was truly good at doing just that. But still he could have honestly said he did not expect her to say he had a heart. He was more than sure that everyone around him would have agreed to the speculation that he was a heartless grinning bastard. Ah but she wasn't like everyone else, why did he find himself forgetting that.

"Get it..started again huh?" he said slowly, in a thoughtful manner even at what she said. did she really believe that? It appeared so but while she may have believed that fact, he could not. His lips rose upwards again, into that unreadable smile. His heart couldn't be saved, well that was lie, it could but the only solution he thought would be effective was death and even then he felt he was doomed to the fate of damnation. But he couldn't die, not yet anyway, while he lived, as he was now, the evil deeds would continue to pile up, the darkness would only spread.

"Rangiku.." he said as he took hold of her hand and brought it to her sheathed sword, and with a a quick motion made her unsheathe it and point her blade at his chest. "Under Aizen-sama, I will be helping him in exterminating, hundreds, thousands of humans, and the soul society will go down with them, know that I do not plan to stray from his goal." even with that dreaded thought hovering it kept the smile on his face. If she knew it or not, it would not be undoubted that he would enjoying seeing the extermination of karakura town. He cared for her, that was set in stone, but would she be able to look at him knowing that he was apart of such a treacherous plan.


	22. Chapter 22

She watched him in a silent manner as she saw the grin leave his face once more. Was there something with the words she had spoken to cause him to think? She had more then once caused that reaction, much to everyones chagrin. If it had been given to anyone, they would have definatly stayed away from him. And of course, many did. She was rather relaxed around the male, where others felt odd. Was it growing up around him that had made her that way in the first place?

But no matter how long she had known the male, things about him, and what he said surprised her. And now was no exception. She watched as he guided her hand to her sword and made her place the tip of its point to his chest, wicked grin in place. She let his words flicker into her mind and unknowingly her eyes widened slightly. She had let her sword clatter to the ground when she wrenched his hand from hers. He...he didn't mean that. He couldn't! She was in disbelief for more then a few moments this time, she had honestly said that this had blind sided her. She never knew why he joined Aizen, but she did now...

Her disbelief finally tuned in with her fear with jelled together to make a surface of anger. He had said it so calmly to her, that if she had not been intent on listening to him, she would have let it pass as another remark, but this was different. "You cant be serious! That is why..." her words seemed to bite off for a moment, she took a deep breath. She couldn't be to angry, maybe if she talked rationally...but no. She knew already, that was not how it was going to happen. "What happened to the Gin who said he wanted to become a Shinigami to make the world a better place, so that I would not have to cry...Have you changed so much, that I can not reach you? Are you no longer the man I know?" She was normally an impassioned woman, but she had spoken in a calmer tone, she wanted to scream and shake the male until he could not stand from dizziness.


End file.
